Just Kyra
by walkabout-wanderer
Summary: Once my parents found out that I had Anorexia they decided I should be sent to La Push, Washington where ever that is to live there with my grandparents and cousin Paul Lahote. Could life be any worse, maybe there is something good about this place...
1. Prologue  Where the f is that?

Just Kyra

**I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Prologue -

PRIVATE PROPERTY! Don't touch this unless you are Kyra Linette Martin or Dr. Johnson (my psychologist)! If you do however stumble upon this journal, and no it is not a diary, and I am dead or on my death bed I give you permission. But you have been warned, brace yourself for my screwed up thoughts.

All this is not my choice but Dr. Johnson told me that I had to write in this stupid journal. He wants to see what is going on in my mind on a daily basis. If I'm going to actually do this it has to be done write, so I'm going to write a little background information for you. My name is Kyra Linette Martin. I'm a ballerina, gymnast, and cheerleader and yes they are sports. By the way I'm 15 years old. I know what your thinking, and no I'm not a prissy little byatch. I am pretty popular though, or at least I was. I have a great life, on the outside. My parents are still married and have great jobs, my dad as a lawyer and my mom as a chef. I live in Darien, Connecticut a beautiful town where everyone is pretty successful. The houses are all big and have big lawns. The school systems are great and there is an awful lot of town pride. Maybe a little too much town pride.

My family is one of the richest family's out here and thats saying a lot. I always have the coolest clothing and stuff. My room is huge it has a lounge area that consists of a couch, bean bags, a cool bubble chair that hangs from the ceiling, and in the middle is a clear coffee table. I have a canopy bed and a large vanity desk stocked with all the best make up. My closet is huge its a walk-in closet and is completely organized (Im OCD) In the middle of my over-sized closet is a cotton linen dress form to match my outfits. But I don't take all of this for granted, surprising I know right, I'm truly thankful for all this stuff, but I feel like I'm always being forced to be.

As for my features I am dirty blonde and have a sprinkle of slight freckles on my cheeks and nose, but they are fading, I have slightly tanned skin and light blue eyes with green in them. Kind of like Julianne Hough, or so I've been told. I take after my dad mostly. He's French and Greek he has blonde hair and blue eyes and is pretty pale despite his Greek background. My mom on the other hand Is 75% Quileute and 25% Irish. She has tan skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. People say I have my mom's facial structure replaced with my dad's features. I am about 5 foot 7, pretty tall for a girl my age.

Your probably still thinking that I'm a snooty annoying rich kid who has everything but still complains, but even with all of that I'm not happy. I try to be, I even pretend to be happy often. I've never been completely happy or whole I don't know why but I try to fill that emptiness with stuff but it only temporarily works. I'm never able to keep hold of anything or control it. I can't control the fact that the only reason my parents are still together is because they don't want to deal with where I would live or stay with. Thats why Dr. Johnson thinks all of this started. I have been diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa. It got so bad that during a ballet recital I blacked out, I was in the middle of Swan Lake and after the show since I was Odette when I bowed I just collapsed. Thats how they found out. When I got to the hospital and finally woke up I was told that if I didn't stop starving myself I would die. My parents wouldn't let me do ballet, gymnastics, or cheerleading after that. That infuriated me there is nothing wrong with dieting in order to become a better athlete. But I would go to my schools auditorium with my ballet and dance stuff and just practice for hours so when I started dancing again I would be on top of my game. At that point I was 5 foot 7 and weighed 86 pounds, with a BMI of less than 14.0kg/m2. Thats when my parents reached a decision, I were to be sent out to Washington State to live with my grandparents and my cousin Paul Lahote. OMG! To make it even better they lived on the La Push Reservation. Where the f*** is that?

**I know that this is pretty short but it's my very first fanfic so don't be too mean. Thank you and please comment on how it is so far.**


	2. Final Goodbyes

**I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1 - The Final Goodbyes

Today was the day I had been dreading since I had been told that I was moving. All my things were pack and now it was time for me to say my final goodbyes, so I invited all my friends over to my house for the last time. I had invited my whole dance class, cheer squad, a bunch of football players that had sat at my lunch table, my gymnastics team, and my childhood friends. As they arrived it all started to feel real. My six closest friends however were all that I had really cared about though.

First there was Megan, she had been my best friend since dippers literally, we met in pre-school. Megan isn't the sporty type, she is a writer and she is an A+ student. Megan has pin straight straw-berry blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and even though she doesn't know it she's gorgeous. My 5'6 stature towers her petite 5'0 frame.

Then there is Lindsay. She is outgoing, fun, super flexible, gorgeous and she knows it. Lindsay is on the cheer squad with me and does gymnastics at a higher level than me. She is the type of popular person who succeeds at everything she does. She has wavy black hair that reaches the end of her rib cage, big bright blue eyes, fair skin, and is about 5'5.

Next is the twins, Karis and Arielle. They are just about polar opposites even though they look exactly alike, the only way you can tell them apart is by what they are wearing and their styles. They both have platinum blonde hair that is shoulder length, fierce green eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Karis is a complete girly-girl. She wont do anything that would make her sweat. She can be shy at times but once you know her she is a total spa. On the other hand, Arielle is a jock. She plays Field Hockey, Lacrosse, Soccer, Softball, runs cross-country and track, and she is an amazing swimmer. She is extremely outgoing and even if you have just met her she talks to you as if you have been best friends all your life.

Finally, the guys of the group, Matthew and Dylan. Matthew is the sweet, kind, sensitive kid who just so happens to be a sports prodigy. Any sport you can name he plays it, even rugby and cricket. Matt has light brown hair that is a messed up version of a flow, sparkling blue eyes, and is about 6'0 tall. Dylan is the player he uses his football and lacrosse skills to reel in whatever girls he can, he has probably dated every girl in this school twice besides Arielle, Lindsay, Megan, and I. Karis and Dylan have a short history but they're definitely over it. Dyl has dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He stands at about 6'3 towering just about everybody in our school including the teachers.

Karis poked me breaking me out of my trance and letting me know that everybody had arrived. Once everyone settled down I announced that I would be moving for at least a year and might be back for senior year but am still not so sure. Everyone looked at me with disbelief in their eyes, except for some of the cheerleaders who would be glad to take my spot at the top of the pyramid. I let them know that I wasn't joking and hugged all of them goodbye except for Megan, Karis, Arielle, Matthew, Lindsay, and Dylan. Once it was just the seven of us. I began to cry silently. Everyone else but Dylan began to cry too but Dyl assured me that he was just trying to keep up his image even though I saw a couple of tears escape his eyes every now and then. I hugged everyone of them and promised to email each of them at least once a week each.

After a restless night I went down stairs and ate breakfast in my kitchen for the last time before I left. My mom had cooked a gourmet meal. This ginormous meal consisted of homemade waffles with chocolate syrup, powdered sugar, and various fruits scattered around on top of the stack of three waffles. Along with that were poached eggs, toast with butter, and home-fries. My mom said that she didn't want me hungry on the plain. As much as I wanted to eat it, I just couldn't I felt like I would throw up if I ate any of it. Instead I just picked at it mostly just moving the food around making it look like some of it was gone. In total I ate two small bites of the eggs and home-fries, none of the toast, a couple of tiny pieces of a waffle, and little bit of fruit. It was sad that for me that was a pretty big breakfast considering I mostly skipped my breakfast.

When every single last bit of clothes, accessories, shoes, make-up, most important valued items. It turned out to be more than I thought and turned out to be 9 suit cases and my parents would be sending the rest of it because the airline wouldn't let me bring more than what I already had with me. I finished saying goodbye to my house and dog Rocco, my pomeranian puppy, I got into our Range Rover sport the only car besides the minivan that we could fit all of the luggage in.

Finally when I was on the plane I got into my first class seat after putting away my LeSportsac Voyager Backpack in the over head compartment. During the flight the flight attendants constantly checked on me because of the fact that I was a minor flying alone. Other than that the whole 5 hour flight was pretty boring I mostly read, watched the movies played on the plane, or listened to music on my itouch.

Once the plane landed I put all my bags on a cart to bring to the pick-up place. According to my parents, Paul would be picking me up because there wasn't enough room in his pick-up truck. As I walked into the lobby/pick-up place my eyes scanned the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones. Soon my eyes came across a tan, muscle-man that was at least 6'4. He was huge but when my eyes traveled up his frame meeting his face, immediately recognized them. I walked up to him and started waving excitedly at him.

"Hey!" I said

"Hey Kyra" He said

Once we hugged I knew that I had my final goodbye to Connecticut and hello to Washington.


	3. Awkward

** *****DISCLAIMER - I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.*******

Chapter 2 - Awkward

The two hour car ride ride with paul was spent mostly on catching up. The last time I had seen him was when I was 13 and he was 15 turning 16. He had come over because grandma said he was acting out more and he was becoming short-tempered. She thought it was because his parents were moving from La Push to a nearby reservation He was going to be left in La Push to finish high school and live with Fran. My mom said that while he was there she wanted me to learn more about the Quileute stories. But I remembered that summer that Paul came mostly because it was when I stared eating a lot less.

Anyways he spent the summer in the guest/pool house because my parents didn't want him to feel like he was being too babied or watched. Over the course of the summer we really grew close and became good friends. He even got to meet a bunch of my friends since all my friends came over and swam in the pool.

Paul asked about the friends that he remembered and a bunch of other stuff when he finally got to the last question, the one I dreaded being asked, I simply picked a spot on the floor of his old chevy truck and looked at it not wanting to look him in the eyes. Paul had known that my eating habits weren't the best but I made him promise not to tell anyone.

"That's kind of why my parents sent me here they said 'you should see some family and find yourself' " I said 'probably ashamed to have an anorexic daughter' I added on in my mind feeling pretty shity.

Minutes passed by and I decided to break the horrid silence " Wow" I said "Okay…. anyways I'm not allowed to train because they said the pressure of the sports I play is what had me extreme dieting." at least what I said was partially the truth. Nobody back home knew, except for Matt. He was catching on so I decided to tell him, only him though, because we had dated for a while and I still liked and trusted him. As I drifted back to reality I remembered how awkward it was. I looked up at him timidly to see what his thoughts were about what he knew was going on even though I didn't tell him.

Relief washed over me as I looked at him and noticed he wasn't pitying me and but I was surprised when I saw him shaking and glaring at the road with his jaw clenched. I thought he was mad at me, but who isn't I'm screwing up everyone's life.

* * *

><p>Eventually after what seemed like forever the car reached a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push Reservation'. I sighed when his truck pulled into the driveway of a cute but super small white house. The house had a pretty, colorful garden in the front yard. It was two stories, thank the Lord, and had a warm relaxing feeling to it.<p>

"Well we're here.. umm your room is the one up stairs last door on your left. Uh, hey, sorry, you know for the way I acted, its no way to make you feel at home" He said sounding sincere about his apology.

"Thanks and its not a big deal." I lied

"Okay, um, I'll bring your bags to your room so you can unpack" he replied taking three big suitcases out of the back of his pick-up with ease. How the hell is he that strong? "Thanks again" I said as I walked to my new room. Damn! The room is the size of my closet, barely. I would've reacted more but I was jet-lagged. At least the color of the room was a beautiful deep purple and the hardwood floors stained an almost black color. There was a gray rug covering a section of the room. But my favorite part of the room was the bay window that wasn't huge but just big enough for me to sit on and read a book. On the other side of the room was a full sized bed with the same dark purple and gray color in a pretty floral pattern.

My eyelids grew heavier and I stumbled of to the bed probably looking drunk and tucked myself in and listened to the pitter patter of the rain drops on the roof falling asleep almost instantly.

** Sorry for another short chapter and for taking so long to write this story but I've been really busy lately. Thanks for reading and plz comment! BTW, I fixed the format, thanks for the comment about that, I hadn't realized that the chapters had come out that way. **


End file.
